His Desert Rose
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Gaara x Hinata story. Hinata helped heal Gaara can he do the same when her family breaks her.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Gaara x Hinata Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's Characters and that just down right sucks! (sob)

His Desert Rose

Gaara walked through the streets of Konoha his mind going back to the last time he had been in the Leaf village. He had been close to death. The Akatski had finally managed to take his demon Shukaku from his body leaving him for dead. If it had not been for the old lady and Tsunade he would have perished. There were many days in the hospital he wished he had. With Shukaku out of his body he seemed to lose control of all his emotions. His lust for blood was gone also. He felt he was slowly spiraling into madness till she appeared. At first he thought the Gods were truly punishing him when this small shy stammering girl entered his room carrying flowers. "H…hello Kazekage…m…my n…name is Hinata…I am y…your…n…nurse today. I..I.. thought…y…you might like some f…flowers to c…cheer you up." She smiled shyly at him as she placed the flowers in water and placed them by his bed. " I don't want you damn flowers…leave me the hell alone." He growled at her knocking the flowers off the table. Her smile never left her face even after the vase crashed to the floor shattering into pieces. She simply told him that it was okay and with that same sweet smile asked if he was hungry. He could hardly believe it had been a year since he had last seen her.

Oh how he missed her sweet smile. His thoughts going to those days with her in the hospital.

His thoughts were interrupted by a woman's scream. Running down the road he realized the scream was coming from behind a large wall. Popping the cork to his gourd he jumped into the nearest tree. Peering over the wall he found himself staring into a large courtyard next to a large mansion. It was then a girl with indigo blue hair was dragged by her hair out of the home screaming. Her back was covered in long bloody gashes as if she had been whipped. An older gentleman followed behind.

"You worthless waste of a daughter. " The man screamed slapping the girl across the face. "You will never be heir . Hold her while I place the seal on her!"

"Lord Hiashi she is too old for a curse mark. You know after age ten only half survive it." Gaara recognized it was Neji holding the girl down.

"It can't be ?"Gaara thought.

"She sealed her fate when she failed her clan."

"F…father please." The girl sobbed. Gaara 's eyes widened when he heard the voice. It was her. Dropping down to the courtyard his sand swirling around Neji and the other man holding the sobbing woman he tossed them into the wall. The sound of crushed bones filled the air.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled his sand wrapping around the old mans neck. Bending down he lifted the girl into his arms.

"You have no authority here Kazekage." The man gasped as the sand tightened. "She is mine to do as I please." Gaara looked at the choking man with a piercing glare his voice like ice.

"From this moment forward she belongs to the Kazekage and the people of the Sand Village. Come near her again and I will not spare your life or your clans." Calling his sand back he jumped over the wall rushing back to the temporary quarters he was sharing with his siblings.

Kicking the door in with his foot he laid her gentle down on the futon couch.

"What the hell Gaara don't you remember how to turn a door knob?" Temari yelled stomping into the living room. She gasped when she saw the girl.

"No shit baby brother you woke me from my nap." Kankuro whined rubbing his eyes. When he saw the girl his eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"Temari she needs medical help." Gaara pleaded as he knelt down next to the girl.

"Then take her to the damn hospital …what do I look like a medical Nin?"

"Temari it isn't safe for her…you have the medical knowledge to help her." His voice pleading.

Temari had never seen her brother act this way. "Help me get her in the bedroom. Kankuro get the med kit." She sighed, "What are you getting us into little brother?" Gaara picked her up and carried her to the bed. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment then blackness dragged her back down into unconsciousness.

Gaara brushed the hair from her face as Kankuro and Temari entered the room.

"Holy shit is that who I think it is?" Kankuro gasped. Gaara just nodded as he took her small hand into his. She was so cold.

"Hinata it's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear.

"Gaara who did this to her?" Temari asked as she dabbed ointment to the cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"Her father and that damn Neji Hyuga." Gaara's voice full of rage.

"You didn't kill them?" Kankuro asked quietly. "Not… like they didn't deserve it for…doing this…but we just resigned the peace treaty between our villages this would not be a good time for disagreements."

"Don't worry I didn't kill the bastards…even though I wanted to." The hand not holding Hinata's clenched into a fist. Temari began to unbutton Hinata's shirt. Seeing this Gaara gave Kankuro a sharp look and jerked his head to tell him to leave.

"Gaara I need to check her back can you help me get her shirt off and sit her up. I need to clean the wounds and wrap them." Temari seeing his face blush sighed. "Here just put the bed sheet over her chest."

Gaara did as she said. He braced her chest against his body. Her head lying limp against his shoulder.

Temari gasped when she saw the vicious gashes all over her back.

"Oh Kami…Gaara what did they do to her?"

"Temari I…I… think they whipped her. I just don't understand how anyone could do this to her." His face pained as his hand caressed the back of her head. Her silky hair soft between his fingers.

Temari sighed, "Hinata is the sweetest most caring person you will ever meet. How could those monsters do this to her?"

After Temari wrapped bandages around her chest and back Gaara helped put a new shirt on Hinata and laid her gentle down on the bed tucking the covers around her.

"Gaara we need to talk." Temari said gentle to him taking his hand and leading him to the living room. Kankuro was pacing the room nervously.

"Gaara I don't think all of those wounds are from today. Some looked older."

Clenching his fists so hard that the nails dug into his palm. "That's it I am going to kill them for this!"

"Gaara you can't…not with the peace treaty" Kankuro said placing a hand on Gaara's chest to calm him.

Gaara sighed dropping his head he knew his brother was right.

"Kankuro I need you to go and talk to the Hokage let her know what happened. Let her also know that Hinata Hyuga is no longer part of the Leaf village and that she is now protected by the Kazekage and the Sand village."

"Done." Kankuro nodded as he went to the front door.

"Wait Kankuro…also tell her we will be cutting the rest of our visit and will be leaving tonight." Kankuro nodded and left.

"I guess I better get our stuff packed." Temari sighed. Looking up at Gaara she walked over and hugged him.

Since the Shikaku had been removed Gaara had slowly opened up to his family. Temari had always thought that those months in the hospital with Hinata's gentle ways was the true reason he could show love now. Now she wondered if he had it in him to heal her broken spirit. When Kankuro returned he let Gaara know that the Hokage gave her blessing to take Hinata. Going into the bedroom to get her .He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hinata?" His voice whispered. Her eyes fluttered open she looked into his eyes but said nothing. "I am taking you to my home. You will be safe with me." Gaara caressed her cheek gently as she closed her eyes. Lifting her up they made their way towards Suna.

Please review!!! Gaara will share his cookies if you do !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hinata slept the whole way there and for the next two days. Gaara was frantic at why she was not waking up. The doctors reassured him it was just because of the trauma she had suffered. She looked so small laying there in the bed. He always knew she was tiny but even with that she was so strong in her own way. He was amazed that after all the cruel things he said to her in the hospital she still came back on her days off and visited with him. Even on the days when he refused to talk she would sit in the chair and just smile never saying a word to disturb the silence he craved . Now looking at her he became angered. Her body looked so thin and fragile like the petals of a rose. How anyone could hurt such a beautiful flower. Yes that is what Hinata reminded him of… the Desert Rose. They could only be found in the small oases of Suna protected by sharp thorns. It's petals were almost a iridescent white. It reminded him of her soft warm eyes. It was then a thought accord to him bending down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and rushed of to the desert.

On the third day she awoke. Gaara had tried to get her to tell him what had happened but she just stared at the Desert Rose he had placed by her bed. He brought her a new one everyday. She didn't eat any of the food Temari brought her. She just sat there staring at the rose . It was like she wasn't even really there. Her body was but her mind had left. She was just an empty shell.

On the sixth day Gaara had become frantic for her to eat. He finally took it upon himself to feed her. Tearing off a small piece of bread he placed it to her lips his other hand caressing her cheek.

"Please Hinata take a bite…please for me." he gentle pleaded. Her eyes moved from the rose to his face slowly she opened her mouth and let him feed her the bread. His hand never leaving her cheek as his thumb brushed softly against her soft satin skin. He was able to get her to take a few bites but not as much as he wanted. At one point she just closed her mouth and turned to stare at the rose again. Nothing he did would get her to look at him.

"Hinata just try and get some sleep. I will be back later." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She didn't respond just stared at the rose. Closing the door he ran into his sister.

"How is she? Did she finally eat?" Temari asked her face worried.

"I got her to take a few bites. Temari I don't know what to do …it's like she isn't really there." He sighed.

"Be patient Gaara. What ever happened has definitely hurt her mind badly. Just think of how she helped you when you were in the hospital. She never gave up on you."

"I know I was a real jerk those days. Yet she always had a smile for me." Gaara's face saddened. "I miss her smile. I should have never left her behind when I came back to Suna. I should have brought her back with me."

"Gaara you had responsibilities as Kazekage and she was training with Tsunade to be a medical Nin. It's not your fault what ever happened to her. Just be there for her now."

"I guess you are right." Trying to give his sister a reassuring as he began to head out the door.

"Gaara where are you going?…oh never mind I know another Desert Rose for her room." Smiling she walked off. "_Maybe he can bring her back from where ever her mind as gone…just maybe."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking into her room the next day he placed the new Desert Rose in the vase.

" Hinata are you hungry?" She made no response her eyes just stared at the new rose. Gaara just sighed and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Hinata please say something." He sighed again nothing he did seemed to bring her out of this waking coma she seemed to be in. His eyes studied her pale face and he began to notice the dark circles under her eyes. "Hinata have you even slept the last couple days. For a moment her eyes looked at him but then went back to the rose. His mind went back to the days in the hospital even with the demon gone he could not fall asleep maybe it was cause of all those years not being able to. It had hard wired his body to not even know how to fall asleep. He was appalled the night she came and sat down and began reading some stupid book to him.' I can't even remember what the book was even about. Even when I told her to shut up and get the hell out of my room she just smiled and continued. She must have known I was to weak to do anything to her. Because even when I threatened to kill her she just smiled and went back to reading that damn book out loud. Giving up I finally laid back. Her voice was like a melody gentle like the wind. Before I knew it I was waking up to the morning light. She came back every night and read till I feel asleep.'

Getting up quickly he went to Temari's room and knocked.

"What Kankuro? I swear if you are going to bother me with another stupid idea I am…" She stopped when she saw it was Gaara.

"What's wrong is Hinata okay?"

"I need to borrow a book Temari." She looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"You want a book? Gaara you never read why on earth would you want a book?" She laughed.

"I need it to read to Hinata ." He mumbled turning bright red.

"Did you just say.."

"Just give me a damn book Temari!" He glared cutting her off. She went into her room and came back with a floral covered book. He looked at it like it was the plague.

"Fairy tales?" His voice squeaked causing her to laugh harder.

"Yes Gaara girls like fairy tales no matter how old they are…now go read it to her before I change my mind and get you a book of fluffy poems." His eyes widened in fear and he quickly left. Her laughter following him down the hall. Walking in quietly he looked at Hinata she still laid on her side staring at the roses on the table.

"Hinata I got a book from Temari she said you would like it." he said shyly. "Remember how you use to read to me when I couldn't sleep in the hospital." For a moment he felt really silly but taking a deep breath he sat down and open the book. '_If Hinata could do this for me day after day I can do this for her. Anything to bring her back.'_

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl her skin was as fair as snow…" As Gaara finished the story he looked over at Hinata. She was sleeping peacefully. "Hinata you are so beautiful…I will do anything to have you back ." Sighing he laid the book on the chair and tucked the covers up around her frail body. Leaning down he gently kissed her soft rose petal lips. Walking to the door he turned back taking one last look at her angelic face. "Hinata please come back to me." His voice a small whisper." With that he closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Gaara found Temari trying to get Hinata to eat. Looking up at him she shook her head sadly and laid the plate on the table. "Maybe she will for you little brother." Gaara sighed taking the vase and placing in it a new Desert Rose.

"Gaara can I please talk to you outside." Temari asked nodding her head at the door. Following her out she smiled sadly at him.

"Gaara you need to do something she is just wasting away to nothing. The doctors will have to intervene if she doesn't snap out of this. I think you are the only one who can bring her back . She has already shown more consciousness around you then Kankuro or I."

"I know Temari but I don't know what to do." Gaara ran his hand thru his hair exhausted.

"I know Gaara but Kankuro and I both agree you two shared something that we will never fully understand. When you almost died when …well… you know. Neither of us could pull you out of your depression. Then

Hinata walked in. I laughed when I saw her. Stupidly miss judging her as weak. Not only during the chuunin exam but when she became your nurse. I was a damn fool! Gaara I truly believe it was her special gifts of compassion and strength not to give up on you that saved not only your sanity but brought you closer to us your family." Looking up at him tears welled up in her eyes. "I am proud to have you as my brother and I owe everything to Hinata for it as do you. She never gave up on you so please don't give up on her fight for her. Maybe if you completely open up to her. Tell her how you truly feel. I know you are in love with her I think you have been since the day she walked into your hospital room. I know you can do it…if anyone can save her it is you little brother. I love you little brother. " She smiled and gave him a quick hug before walking down the hallway.

"Temari?"

She turned and tilted her head a small smile gracing her face. "Ya, little brother?"

"I know I don't always show it but…I am happy you are my sister…and…I…I…love you too." He smiled shyly looking at his feet. She smiled and gave him a wink.

Walking into the room he looked at Hinata she was sitting up just staring at the rose he had just brought her.

Sitting down on the bed next to her his eyes searching her face. He sat quietly for a moment trying to work up the nerve to tell her his true feelings. So many years denying love was hard to over come. Reaching over he took her small hand in his and looked at it. It looked so frail but with it she had such power to heal just with her gentle touch. His fingers slowly caressed the soft hand he held it dearly as if it was an anchor keeping him stable.

"Hinata I don't know what to do…you were always the one who healed…not me. Heck, if it hadn't been for you and your persistence I probably would have killed myself when Shikaku was removed. It was your kindness that helped bring me back to humanity and taught me how to love others. Before you I thought I was nothing but a blood thirsty monster. I loved only myself until you came into my life. Hinata you taught me how to smile, to laugh …to love. Please come back to me…I need you." Looking up to her face he gasped. As tears slowly ran down her face dripping on the bed sheets. His hand reached for her face slowly wiping the tears away. "Hinata." He whispered as he looked into her eyes. "Come back to me please I need you."

Her head turned to him as a sob broke from her lips. His arms clasped her small body to his as her small body shook with heart breaking sobs.

"It's okay Hinata…shhh… I am here and I will never let anything harm you again." His hand holding her head his fingers buried in her long silky hair he pulled her shaking body closer.

"Hinata what happened ? How can I heal your pain… please I just want to help you…protect you."

Tears poured down his face as he listen to her heart wrenching cries.

" Hinata I should have never left you . I should have brought you home safe in my arms. I should never have come back to Suna without you."

"Gaara!" She called out his name in between her bitter tears. Pulling back her head in his hands he looked into her moonstone eyes.

"Hinata I love you forgive me for not protecting you!"

"I…I…love…you!" Hers eyes pleading. "It wasn't your fault…I…told them…I… I was leaving . To be with you. My heart belongs to you and only you Gaara. I could not stand another minute in that house with their cold piercing hatred. I only wanted you and your warmth." Tears feel over his hands that he lovingly cradled her face with. Her eyes showed all the pain she had suffered but also offered to him all the love in her heart.

"They tried to stop me. When I refused…they…they…."Her eyes closed she could not even speak of the pain they caused. I never gave in…Gaara I would never give in. I would rather die then to spend my life apart from you in that cold bitter home."

"Hinata! "He whispered her eyes opening to his." You have me forever. You will never go back to that empty cold again. You are my Desert Rose I will protect you." She smiled up into his loving eyes.

"Yes I am your Desert Rose and you are the thorns that will protect me." With that his lips claimed her as his heart claimed hers as well.

The End

Thank you for reading my story !!!!Please review no flames I burn easy LOL!!!!!!!


End file.
